Royal Army
The Royal Army of Kyrat is the main antagonising faction in Far Cry 4 and it is lead by Pagan Min the King of Kyrat. They are a rather small military force compared to any other modern country of 2014 but they are still large compared to the Golden Path which are rebels who want to kill Pagan Min. The Royal Army The Royal Army was Pagan Min's personal army that ruled over Kyrat in Far Cry 4. The "General of the Army" was Paul De Pleur, who also served as their "Chief Interrogator". An elite group of the Army, The Royal Guard, patrolled the northern areas of the map and guarded Min's palace. Background After Pagan Min betrayed the Royalists and seized the throne for himself, he created an army made of Kyrati citizens loyal to him (most likely the Nationalists) in order to enforce his rule over the land, they quickly became embroiled in a constant fight with the newly formed Golden Path shortly after the start of Pagan's regime. Mostly they are usually in the Midlands and/or the north. Not much of them are found in the Terai area. After the death/departure of Pagan Min, the fate of the Army is unknown. The Royal Guard The Royal Guard is a branch within the Royal Army and an enemy faction in Far Cry 4. They are based in Kyrat and are governed by Yuma Lau. They can be found patrolling the North and Himalayas. Compared to the Royal Army they are much better trained and have superior armor. They also make use of better weaponry and vehicles and are more vicious and malicious than their normal counterparts. Background Originally a Triad empire in Hong Kong, they came to Kyrat alongside Pagan Min and Yuma during the Kyrati Civil War and allied themselves with the Royalists in their struggle. After they stormed the palace by force, they killed the distant heir to the throne and betrayed everyone, successfully making a power grab. They are tasked with guarding key or sensitive locations in Kyrat, such as Pagan, Yuma and the gate to north Kyrat and Durgesh while some are stationed in Shanath Arena as part of the challenge itself. Most recently, however, they've been participating in mining operations and archaeological digs in search of the mythical Shangri-La thangkas in hopes of learning its secrets. 'Inventory' 'Infantry' * Guard Dog * Army Assaulter * Snow Army Assaulter * Army Assaulter Commander * Army Beheader * Army Berserker * Snow Army Berserker * Army Defender * Snow Army Defender * Army Defender Lieutenant * Army Hunter * Army Molotov * Army RPG Soldier * Snow Army RPG Soldier * Army Sniper * Snow Army Sniper * Army Courier * Army Heavy Gunner * Army Heavy Gunner Commander * Guard Assaulter * Guard Assaulter Commander * Snow Guard Assaulter * Guard Charger * Snow Guard Charger * Guard Defender * Snow Guard Defender * Guard Defender Lieutenant * Guard Hunter * Guard RPG Soldier * Snow Guard RPG Soldier * Guard Sniper * Snow Guard Sniper * Guard Courier * Guard Heavy Gunner * Guard Heavy Gunner Commander * Guard Heavy Flamer * Guard Heavy Flamer Commander Royal Army Assaulter.jpg|Royal Army Assaulter Royal Army Assaulter Commander.png|Royal Army Assaulter Commander Royal Army Beheader.jpg|Royal Army Beheader Royal Army Berserker.jpg|Royal Army Berserker Royal Army Defender.jpg|Royal Army Defender Royal Army Defender Lieutenant.png|Royal Army Defender Lieutenant Royal Army Hunter.jpg|Royal Army Hunter Royal Army Rocket.jpg|Royal Army Rocket Royal Army Moltov.jpg|Royal Army Molotov Royal Army Sniper.jpg|Royal Army Sniper Royal Army Courier.png|Royal Army Courier Royal Army Heavy Gunner.jpg|Royal Army Heavy Gunner Royal Army Heavy Gunner Commander.jpg|Royal Army Heavy Gunner Commander Royal Guard Assaulter.jpg|Royal Guard Assaulter Royal Guard Assaulter Commander.png|Royal Guard Assaulter Commander Guard_Snow_Assaulter.jpg|Snow Assaulter Guard_Snow_Assaulter_Commander.jpg|Snow Commander Royal Guard Charger.jpg|Royal Guard Charger Royal Guard Defender.jpg|Royal Guard Defender Royal Guard Defender Lieutenant.png|Royal Guard Defender Lieutenant Royal Guard Hunter.png|Royal Guard Hunter Royal Guard Rocket.jpg|Royal Guard Rocket Royal Guard Sniper.jpg|Royal Guard Sniper Royal Guard Courier.png|Royal Guard Courier Royal Guard Heavy Gunner.jpg|Royal Guard Heavy Gunner pastedImage0 (1).png|Royal Guard Heavy Gunner Commander Royal Guard Heavy Flamer.jpg|Royal Guard Heavy Flamer Guard_Snow_Heavy_Flamer.jpg|Snow Heavy Flamer Royal Guard Heavy Flamer Commander.jpg|Royal Guard Heavy Flamer Commander Pagan Min.png|King Min Vehicles ''' * Quad bike * Scavenger * MKG Scavenger * DShK Scavenger * GLA-87 Scavenger * Technical * MKG Technical * DShK Technical * Cargo Truck ATV.png|ATV Scavenger (Far Cry 4).jpg|Scavenger Far_Cry_4_Technical.jpg|Technical Cargo_Truck_Military.png|Cargo Truck '''Water Craft * RHIB * MKG RHIB * DShK RHIB * GLA-87 RHIB * MKG Patrol Boat * DShK Patrol Boat * GLA-87 Patrol Boat RHIB.png|RHIB Patrol_Boat.png|Patrol Boat 'Air Craft' * Blackhawk Helicopter fc4.png|Helicopter 'Gallery' ' Concept Army.png Concept Guard.jpg FC4 Royal Army Mod.jpg FC4_Screen_Himalayas_Sniper_Merc_GC.jpg Mortar Team FC4 Wallpaper.jpg Sebastien-giroux-royalguard-assaulter1k.jpg far_cry_4_royal_guard_defender_in_game_by_sebgirouxsculpt-dbj2uhg.jpg far_cry_4_royal_guard_sniper_in_game_by_sebgirouxsculpt-dbj2wkd.jpg FC4_Army_Heavy_Dunia.jpg far_cry_4_royal_guard_heavy_gunner_in_game_by_sebgirouxsculpt-dbj2y0f.jpg sebastien-giroux-royalguard-flamer1k.jpg ' Category:Far Cry Category:Factions